The 14th Saiyan (AU)
About The 14th Saiyan The '14th Saiyan' (十四番 サイヤ人, Juuyonban Saiya-jin)is a fictional DBZ Roleplay character created by James(FriezaReturns) around 2012 and is FriezaReturns's main RP character. He is the Fusion Dance of all The Original 13 Super Saiyans put into one and only appears when they perform the "group fusion" dance. (The normal Fusion Dance is with 2 people and lasts for half an hour or 30 minutes, however if a group fusion was done this would be the result i.e. 13 people x 30min = 390 minute Fusion time in total! Meaning he has 6.5 hours in that state for whatever or whoever he's up against). When the fusion is complete, the amulet fragment from their bodies leave forming into a necklace around the 14th Saiyan's neck. Story The 14th Saiyan came into existence in Age 777, July 16th in a alternate timeline where the Z Fighters all of them including Goku and Vegeta the top two are outclassed by opponents like Deity and Android 99 even when fusing and only The 14th Saiyan was able to defeat both of them. However during that same age he decided to leave via Dimensional Time Wave to travel to other dimensions, hoping to fight and help out in a time of crisis. He is currently living on New Vegeta for the moment in a roomy Saiyan house complex either training, watching movies, or eating.. well.. a stockpile of food. Appearance His clothing is a combination of a Saiyan Elite, Bardock's and Bulma's armor except the lower rib part is missing replaced with a hardened shell. Also wrist guards are similar to the ones used by Tora. He does have a tail, but it's unknown if he has gone through the Great Ape transformation or not. Personality/Martial Status There was inherent concern of having multiply personalities, but the '14th Saiyan' is able to maintain a confident yet focused mind in combat. (Gohan pointed out about his I.Q. level being even greater than his while watching the fight with Deity.) After the fight he spoke to Gohan about his I.Q.: Gohan: "I can tell you are very smart." "Yeah that's true." Gohan: "So how smart?" "Well at the start of this fight if I was going up against you, I have seven different ways to take you down and a another seven for the next moves I make all within my head without wasting any energy. I know what your limit is Gohan. But since you are not the enemy no point. But that is just the basis of how my mind works." However like all pure blood Saiyan roots he has high morale for 'Saiyan Pride and Honor.' Boasting every now and then about it. Marital Status: Single but he has a best friend named Mareta which he hangs out with at the mall on Earth watching her beat up douche bags when he is not eating or checking out the latest movie at the theater. Power Level The 14th Saiyan at base form is that of 5 Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta's all in one. As a Super Saiyan, his power level is that of 10 Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta's all in one. For his FPSSJ form, this requires him to use up one of The Original 13 Super Saiyan's energy all at once, ranking his current and final power level for the time being as only 11 Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta's all in one instead. Though his strength might be more than meets the eye, there is apparently restrictions to his ACTUAL power with him claiming that he has only "discovered" One of the Original 13 Super Saiyan's energy hinting that he is able to draw in their power from inside but the rest is restricted by some sort of "unlocking" system which can only be obtained either from intense training or if he starts struggling during a fight and begins to seek out his "inner strength" through desperate means. This is what he said commenting on the subject: "If a situation where to come down to me using up more than two of the thirteen's actual power inside me? *Shrugs* I'm not too sure about that since it's me vs. opponents like Deity or Android 99, I can just draw in only one of the original thirteen's power which is sufficient enough to defeat them without the need of using anything more than that. It'd be a waste of energy unless I was going up against... Uhh well I don't really know to be honest. Who is even stronger than Kakarot in this day in age anyway that I'm needed? Oh well, in any case I'd just need more time and more training then I MIGHT be able to unlock the rest of their power. All I know is that it has something to do with this amulet, it's like a conduit or a power source for me and I must find a way to gain all of it in order to see how far I can go beyond my current limitations." You can even put in a theoretical guess saying that if he draws in all of the power from The Original 13 Super Saiyans, the final result succeeds or rather outclasses all known Super Saiyan Transformations(Going from Super Saiyan to Super Saiyan 10?). Of course it's doubtful to say a actual number exist but it certainly isn't infinite. However, the best case scenario is that it most likely is beyond a Super Saiyan 10 Gogeta more or less. Saiyan Transformations Super Saiya-jin - Unlike previous discoveries of SSJ, he can go SSJ at will like the Original 13 can without any effort. It is unknown whether or not can ascend higher than this, BUT he can excel to Full Power SSJ. Full Power Super Saiya-jin - Compared to the boundaries of past users, the '14th Saiyan' has the innate sense to hold FPSSJ for as long as needed without the high power loss in combat or the sub levels before FPSSJ. (i.e. Ascended, Ultra). Techniques/Abilities Ki Sense - the ability to detect life forms using [http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ki ki].'' Ki Blast - the basic principle of all energy attacks. '' '' & }} '''Ki-''Ma-Ga-Mi Blades!' - The 14th Saiyan can take the available [http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ki ''ki]'' and transfer it into his palm in form of a blade. Some would call it a combination of Frieza's Fissure Slash and Cress's Omni Blade except he can make use of this with both hands instead of the middle and index fingers. There is also no charge up time, meaning he can quickly dispose of this move as soon as possible. Flight - the '14th Saiyan' can fly around in the air with the use of [http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ki ''ki].'' Afterimage Technique - The 14th Saiyan can move at a extreme speed leaving a few recognizable images behind. Used either as an attempt to dodge or prepare for a counterattack against a present opponent. Instant Transmission - It is uncertain how The Original 13 nor the '14th Saiyan' were able to perform this technique but prior to the fight with Deity, it suggests that the 13 had made use of this technique when zeroing in on Deity's present location. |FFD500}} '''Bottom Feeder' - an attack that that hibernates within a planet's surface. The '14th Saiyan' fires a powerful ball of [http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ki ki] into the ground. Then setting himself into a defensive position, he then points at the ground with the current hand in use, moves his hand up a few inches from his chest and clinches his fist. Used to fool the present opponent into believing that he "wasted energy." The attack appears out of the ground around the opponent at a fast yet random manner but always hits its target. (This would be his 1st and for most strongest attack dealing in high amounts of damage but this depends only on how much of his raw power is actually used). Full Power Bottom Feeder - '''A stronger version of the '''Bottom Feeder that is done in his Super Saiya-jin form. The '14th Saiyan' takes the energy from 1 of the 13 inside of him and concentrates on the energy ball stored within the planet's surface with both hands. Then he sets himself into the same defensive position and points at the ground with both hands moving his hands up a few inches from his chest and clinches. & }} Poly Energy Blast Volley - A new variation of the dangerous Full Power Energy Blast Volley. The attack fires a series of line shaped polygons leaving the opponent trapped inside a prism of [http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ki ki].'' It can be detonated at will. (This is his 2nd most strongest attack and was first used on Deity during a second encounter.) '''Dimensional Time Wave' - a adaptation of the [http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Energy_Wave energy wave], the 14th Saiyan can convert the energy wave and focusing it into a checkpoint to travel through time, space and different dimensions. This was first attempted when he noticed Deity had slipped into another dimension. During his battle with Lamp, he was also able to travel through this energy wave faster than the speed of light either as an escape or a counter attack (if he wanted to). He can even send through and release energy attacks from stasis inside or out. Almost like a portable version of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Double Masenko - the '14th Saiyan' can take a normal Masenko-Ha and split it into two parts. However unlike the deduction in power, the 14th Saiyan can increase the amount of'' [http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ki ''ki] for the Double Masenko. The Reverse Avalanche '''- During the second battle with Deity, Vegito assumed that this would be the '14th Saiyan's' first attempt for a signature attack. He counters the present opponent's left hook by knocking it to the right, follows up with a fast yet deadly uppercut to the lower chin, then he pursues his opponent via Instant Transmission and cuts him/her in two the same way Frieza did with his Fissure Slash technique on planet Namek. '''Whirlwind Barrage - A new signature attack created by The 14th Saiyan during his battle with Lamp. The 14th Saiyan first disappears via the Dimensional Time Wave then reappears kicking the opponent 476 times to the stomach, face and chest faster than the speed of light. The effort into this attack can destroy layers of a planet's surface or cause a few explosions due to the amount of force. Fights and/or Battles The 14th Saiyan vs Kuro(Sparring match) = Tie The 14th Saiyan vs Kuro(Sparring match round 2) = TBA The 14th Saiyan vs Lamp(Round 1) = Tie The 14th Saiyan vs Leogian(Sparring match) = Tie More fights or battles will be added over the course of him time FriezaReturns -- (talk) 23:30, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Category:Templates Category:The 14th Saiyan Category:Characters created by FriezaReturns Category:Super Saiyan Forms Category:Super Saiyans Category:Saiyans Category:Full Saiyans Category:Tier 2.5 Category:Role-Play Category:Roleplay